Unreines Blut
by Pusteblume1991
Summary: Alles was sie wollte war ihren Vater zu finden und zu wissen wer sie eigentlich war. Das ihre Mutter sie und ihren Bruder dann auch noch in eine Zauberschule steckte, war für Grace das Zeichen zur Rebellion. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass auf der unfreiwillig neuen Schule, sie nicht nur die Antwort darauf finden sollte wer ihr Vater ist, sondern auch noch mehr. - Teil I von V


_Nach London zu ziehen hielt Grace von Anfang an für keine gute Idee. Alles was sie wollte war ihren Vater zu finden und zu wissen wer sie eigentlich war. Wie sollte man sich auch Ganz fühlen, wenn man seine zweite Hälfte, die einen ausmachte, nicht kannte? Das ihre Mutter sie und ihren Bruder dann auch noch in eine Zauberschule steckte, war für Grace das Zeichen zur Rebellion. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass auf der unfreiwillig neuen Schule, sie nicht nur die Antwort darauf finden sollte wer ihr Vater ist, sondern auch noch mehr. - Teil I von V_

 **Erstes Kapitel**

 **~*~**

Unruhig wandte sich die Gestalt im Bett von der einen auf die andere Seite ehe sie sich abermals wandte, sodass sie mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze lag. Murrend öffnete die Gestalt schließlich die Augen und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. In dem Gesicht war ganz klar zu sehen dass die Gestalt alles andere als freudig oder glücklich aussah. Der Blick der blauen Augen der Gestalt wanderte durch das Zimmerfenster in die Nacht hinaus. Es konnte nicht später als Vier in der Früh sein aber dennoch vermochte die Gestalt nicht mehr zu schlafen. Bei eben jener Gestalt handelte es sich um ein Mädchen von Dreizehn Jahren welche sich nun abermals seufzend aufrichtete und sich die schwarz gelockten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Blick glitt unsicher durch den Raum. Sie konnte nicht begreifen warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt umziehen mussten. Warum musste sie ihre Freunde und die Schule ausgerechnet jetzt verlassen? Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum ihre Mutter sie nun ausgerechnet zum dritten Jahr in einer Zauberschule anmelden musste. Der Unterricht den sie zuvor zuhause von ihr erhalten hatte war doch eigentlich genug.  
Sie grollte als sie an jene Person dachte die ihr all das eingebrockt hatte. – Finlay Peters. Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium in London und guter Freund ihrer Mutter. Der hatte ihre Mutter sofort ermutigt nach London zurück zu ziehen und hatte ebenfalls den Vorschlag gemacht sie und ihren Zwillingsbruder in besagter Zauberschule anzumelden. Ihre Hoffnungen dass man sie ablehnen würde, waren leider dahin als sie die Zusage der Schule bekommen hatten.  
Bereits in zwei Tagen würde sie zu eben jener Schule aufbrechen müssen. Sie war Temperamentvoll und schnippisch aber sie wusste dass sie ihrer Mutter lieber nicht wiedersprechen sollte. Ihre Mutter war sicherlich eine liebenswerte Frau die immer für ihre Kinder da war und sich gut um sie kümmerte, aber wiedersprechen sollte man ihr wohl lieber nicht. Abermals fuhr sie sich seufzend durch das Haar ehe sie sich erhob und eine Decke um sich schlang. Langsam tapste sie die Treppen hinunter in den Wohnraum und war überrascht ihren Bruder auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher vorzufinden.  
„Matt? Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Hmh, ich bin einfach aufgeregt. Das wird sicher toll Grace.", meinte ihr Bruder. Grace konnte da nur mit den Augen rollen. – Ja sicherlich würde das toll werden. „Hmh.", murrte sie. „Komm schon, sieh es positiv.", meinte Matt und stupste sie sachte an.  
„Was bitte soll daran positiv sein?", schnappte sie. Ihr Bruder und sie waren in dieser Angelegenheit Gegensätzlicher Meinung. Eigentlich waren sie generell sehr unterschiedlich und es verging eigentlich kein Tag an dem sie nicht irgendwie aneinander gerieten.  
„Du bist von Finlay weg." Grace stutzte nachdenklich. Eigentlich hatte Matt recht. In dieser blöden Schule konnte sie immerhin tun was sie wollte. Immerhin waren ihre Mutter und Finlay Meilenweit entfernt. Und Grace wusste auch genau was sie tun wollte. – Ihren Vater finden. Da ihre Mutter bei diesem Thema immer auf Abstand ging musste sie es eben selbst in die Hand nehmen. „Stimmt.", meinte sie dann.

Wenig später waren die beiden dabei den Tisch zu decken. Ihre Mutter kam nur wenig später in die Küche und wirkte kurz überrascht. „Morgen Kinder.", meinte ihre Mutter und lächelte. „Morgen Mom.", kam es synchron zurück.  
„Und seid ihr Aufgeregt?", fragte sie und erntete ein nicken ihres Sohnes und ein Seufzen ihrer Tochter. „Total.", meinte Grace sarkastisch und schnappte sich ein Toast.  
„Zieht euch nach dem Frühstück bitte an. Finlay wird sicher bald da sein.", bat sie ihre Kinder und überging den Kommentar ihrer Tochter. „Sicher Mom.", meinte Matt.  
Grace hingegen versank wieder in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust irgendwelche Schuldinge zu besorgen und sicherlich hatte sie keine Lust Finlay dabei hinterher zu laufen. Sie konnte diese blöde Eule nur verfluchen, welche die Schulliste vor einigen Tagen gebracht hatte und noch heute fragte sie sich ob es der normale Postweg nicht auch getan hätte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Gelegenheit sich von den anderen etwas abzusetzen.  
Grace aß ihr Toast und trank ihren Tee ehe sie im Badezimmer verschwand wo sie dann rasch unter die Dusche ging.  
„Fertig.", meinte Grace und kam eine halbe Stunde später die Treppe herunter. „Morgen Grace." Grace Laune sank ins Bodenlose als sie Finlay am Ende der Treppe stehen sah. „Hmh.", murrte sie und kam auf der letzten Treppe zu stehen. Wenn sie doch nur ihren Zauberstab benutzen dürfte. „Bist du aufgeregt Grace?", fragte Finlay und erntete ein Rollen mit den Augen von Grace, die in derselben Bewegung sich ihre schwarzen gelockten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Locken und die Länge hatte sie von ihrer Mutter aber das Schwarz musste sie von ihrem Vater haben, denn ihre Mutter hatte dunkel braunes Haar das in der Sonne leicht rötlich schien.  
„Ah Olivia.", meinte Finlay und ging zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Was genau die beiden besprachen wollte sie gar nicht wissen und wandte sich stattdessen an Matt der soeben die Treppe herunter kam. „Fertig?", zischte sie bereits schlecht gelaunt. „Jaja.", meinte dieser und stieß seine Schwester sachte an.  
„Lass das.", murrte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Kinder vertragt euch.", meinte Olivia die soeben aus der Küche kam und die Situation schnell erkannt hat. „Gehen wir.", meinte Finlay hinter ihrer Mutter und klatschte in die Hände, sodass Grace ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen hätte.

Ohne dass Grace es je zugegeben hätte, so war sie doch von der Winkelgasse begeistert. Finlay führte sie zunächst in eine Bank in der Wesen saßen die sie nur aus Büchern kannte. – Kobolde. Da waren Grace Einhörner doch lieber. Sie war erstaunt als man sie zu einem Verließ brachte das ihrer Mutter gehörte und noch erstaunter war sie als sie das ganze Geld sah das dort angehäuft wurde. „Immer für den Fall das ihr mal Hogwarts besucht.", meinte Olivia und gab ihren Kindern einiges von dem Geld während sie selbst auch etwas an sich nahm.  
Grace betrachtete das Geld interessiert das nichts mit dem eigentlichen Geld gemeinsam hatte. Dann besorgten sie rasch ihre Uniformen und andere Kleinigkeiten ehe Finlay sie in den Bücherladen führte. „Eure Bücher für die Schule findet ihr dort oben.", meinte Finlay und zeigte auf eine Empore. Grace folgte Matt der seine Liste hervor holte. Rasch hatten sie die vielen Bücher gefunden. „Hier nimm die mal mit.", meinte Grace und gab ihre Bücher an ihren Bruder weiter ehe sie sich den anderen Büchern zuwandte. So viele Bücher von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Grace war ganz fasziniert, immerhin lass sie gerne und eigentlich alles was sie in die Hände bekam.  
„Oh.", entfuhr es Grace als sie mit jemanden zusammen stieß. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Grace starrte den blonden Jungen an der sich den imaginären Schmutz von der Kleidung klopfte. „Entschuldigung.", meinte Grace. „Pass das nächste mal auf wo du hinläufst!", blaffte der Junge weiter sodass auch Grace langsam wütend wurde. „Ich habe doch gesagt es tut mir Leid! – Ist ja nicht so als wenn etwas passiert wäre.", zischte sie.  
„Draco.", der blonde Junge wandte sich um. Hinter ihm erschien ein ebenfalls blonder Mann und Grace konnte nur erahnen das es sich wohl um ein Familienmitglied handelte. Der Mann sah von diesem Draco zu ihr und beäugte sie auf eine Weise die sie gar nicht gut fand. „Und du bist?", fragte dieser. Grace sah sich um ehe sie wieder zu den beiden Fremden sah. „Grace. – Grace Fellhurst.", meinte sie dann und konnte sehen wie sich die Lippen des Mannes kaum merklich verzogen.  
„Fellhurst?", fragte der Mann, klang dabei aber so als würde er dabei niemanden bestimmtes fragen. „Ja. Ein Problem damit?", zischte Grace trotzdem. Sie hätte am liebsten die Flucht angetreten aber so Feige war sie dann nun auch nicht. „Nicht doch. Deine Mutter ist demnach ein Reinblut?"  
„Ist sie.", antwortete Finlay der hinter Grace erschien. „Mr. Peters. – Ihre Tochter?", fragte der Mann mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Finlay schüttelte den Kopf. Grace konnte förmlich spüren wie die Anspannung stieg. Dies schien auch der Mann ihr Gegenüber zu bemerken. „Mr. Peters. – Grace." Sie sah den beiden hinterher ehe sie sich an Finlay wandte. „Wer war das?", fragte sie.  
„Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco.", antwortete Finlay ehe seine ernste Miene weicher wurde. „Ich schätze es ist an der Zeit das ihr euch ein Tier aussucht." Grace sah überrascht auf. Ein Tier? Was sollte sie mit einem Tier in der Schule? Sie nickte aber nur und folgte Finlay zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder.

Grace hatte sich für eine schwarze Katze entschieden, welche nun zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie wusste zwar nicht ob die Katze die sie aus der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte sich von anderen unterschied aber Grace hatte das Gefühl das die kleine Katze einiges zu verstehen schien.  
Matt hatte sich für eine braun-schwarze Eule entschieden und Grace konnte das Tier bis in ihr Zimmer fiepen hören. Nervend erhob sie sich von dem Bett sodass die schwarze Katze ihr hinterher sah. „Warum ist die Eule so laut?", zischte Grace und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. „Keine Ahnung.", seufzte ihr Bruder. Eine Weile betrachteten sie das Tier das im Käfig unruhig zu sein schien. „Vielleicht will er raus.", mutmaßte Grace.  
Matt sah von seiner Schwester zu der Eule ehe er langsam das Käfiggatter öffnete. Die Eule schien beinahe vorsichtig als sie ihr Käfig verließ und auf Matt´s Schulter flog wo er ruhig sitzen blieb. „Problem gelöst.", meinte Grace und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte die letzten Stunden zuhause genießen ehe sie gezwungener Maßen nach Hogwarts aufbrach. Sie konnte nur hoffen dass man sie dort in Ruhe ließ. So ganz konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen wie ihre Zeit dort werden würde und eigentlich wollte sie das auch nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur für immer im Bett liegen bleiben, beschloss Grace als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Sie würde Finlay dafür bereuen lassen, dass er ihr das angetan hatte. Er und seine dummen Ideen unter denen sie immer leiden musste. Ihr einziger Lichtblick war nur das ihr Bruder sie begleiten würde. Ohne ihn würde sie all das nicht durchstehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

 _Tbc..._


End file.
